Strength
by gamerright11
Summary: Ling hears that his firebender friend is feeling down. Feeling that it's his job, as future emperor and best friend, Ling goes to talk with Ed.


**This one shot is a part of a series that I am currently working on. I'm calling it the Golden Dragon series( on Ao3 as it's only going to be a single story but different one shots.)**

**Setting: This story is kind of a crossover between FMAB and Legend of Korra but there will be no LoK characters in these stories. The FMAB characters just live in their world.**

* * *

"What are you moping out here for? The party's already started!"

The blond teen didn't move. He continued staring into the distance, deep in thought.

Ling frowned. He hadn't believed Alphonse at first when he told him Ed was probably hiding on a roof somewhere. Alphonse had said that his brother seemed to be in a bit of a mood and that Ed needed space. Being the good friend he was, Ling looked for him anyway.

"Ed~" Ling sat beside the teen and poked him, expecting a slap or at least a half-assed remark. He hadn't been that hard to find. From their adventures together, Ling knew Ed preferred tall buildings and the top of the Rockbell's mansion was the tallest building for miles around.

"Not in the mood, Ling," Edward said, softly. The teen's golden eyes were clouded over as if he were reliving a memory.

Ling thought himself to be a pretty good friend of Ed's. Even if it wasn't that way in the beginning (as Ed had been recruited, _not_ forced, to be a 'bodyguard' for Ling), after the trials they went through, the two got pretty close. Ling would pretty much call Edward his best friend at this point. He couldn't just leave his friend out here.

Ling knew that Ed and Al had already been through so much. Hunters, benders, and evil uncles were a lot for the brothers to deal with, but they had overcome it, like Ling knew they would. But it seems that there are some things still left undone.

Ling faced the horizon. The sun was setting, bathing the sky in reds, and blues, and purples. Ling had to admit he liked the view from his hometown in the Earth Kingdom better than the view here in Republic City, but the view here wasn't any less beautiful.

"Did you find them?" Ling asked. He had waited a few minutes in the hopes that his friend would open up about his problems. Ling knew how stubborn Ed could be. The evidence was clear in the fact that it took Ed years to admit his fear of fire and more to eventually overcome it. Ed would keep things locked up for as long as he could, if he could help it.

Edward didn't reply, but his stiffening posture gave him away.

Ling didn't say anymore after that. Not until the sun had fully gone down and the street lights turned on. Without the sun to light up the city, Republic City had an eerie feel to it. It was as if the city knew about the conversation the two friends were having, well trying to have, and decided to replicate the mood.

"Ed… Did you kill him?"

"What?!"

Ling didn't turn to face his friend, but he knew the other was looking at him, with surprise evident on his face.

"I assumed you found the two men," Ling replied. "And that you found out which one did it. Did you kill him?"

"No!" Ling turned to see Ed, standing, his golden eyes wide with surprise. "How-... Did you actually believe I would do something like that? What the hell, Ling!"

Ling shook his head.

"I knew you wouldn't," Ling replied, giving the other teen a reassuring smile. "I know you aren't a killer, Ed."

Edward continued to look at him for a moment, then resumed his spot next to Ling.

Ling could see the damage he had done and momentarily regretted his decision. He was trying to help Ed come to terms with what had happened, but he could already see the negative effects of his prying.

"I…" Ed said after a while. His head rested on his chest and he pulled one of his legs up, resting his forehead on his knee. "I just wanted…"

Ed trailed off, leaving the rest of his thoughts unsaid. Ling didn't like seeing his best friend so upset, especially not the hotheaded firebender Edward Elric. Edward usually lashed out at things that unnerve or upset him, not shut down.

"Al told me that he went on this search for you," Ling said. "He told me that he hoped if you two did find your mother's killer, then maybe you could get some closure."

"Heh," Ed said. He shook his head slowly. "He's always looking out for me… I told him that he didn't have to help me."

Ling didn't say anything to that. It wasn't his place to speak for Alphonse. Al could talk to Ed later.

"Well," Ling replied. "Earthbenders are said to be especially loyal. My master once said that their element, rock, serves as a foundation, a wall that keeps others standing upright."

Ed chuckled.

"Yeah," Ed said, shaking his head fondly. "He is. He's saved my life more times than I can count."

"Of course. After all, he is the more responsible one."

"More responsible? How is Al more responsible than me!?"

"Well, he knows how to stay out of trouble for one."

"I can't help that people like chasing me!"

"And he does give off that big brother vibe." Ling did a wave motion.

"I'm the older one! And what does that have to do with being more responsible!?" Ed was practically steaming with anger.

Ling burst into laughter, holding onto the edge of the building.

"What the hell are you laughing at, huh, idiot prince!?"

"I already told you, you can't call the future ruler of the Earth Kingdom an idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah," Edward rolled his eyes. "That's if you become king."

Ling smirked. "So if I become king, you won't call me an idiot anymore?"

Ed snorted.

"If you do become king, I'll call you whatever the hell you want."

"Deal." Ling extended his hand. Ed rolled his eyes once again, but shook the other's hand.

The silence was now a little lighter. The two continued to stare into the darkness.

"Hey Ling."

"Hm?" the prince hummed.

"Thanks."

Ling grinned at his friend.

"Anytime."


End file.
